Recently, vigorous research efforts are being made in the field of a mobile phone-purpose camera module, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (an imaging device attached to a person computer) all connected with an image pick-up system. One of the most important components in order that a camera module related to such an image pickup system obtains an image is an imaging lens producing an image.
A conventional imaging module has failed to show approving optic characteristics or aberration characteristics. Accordingly, a high-resolution imaging lens of a new power structure is required.